


Forgiveness

by Umwhut



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, Humor, Mentions of Rape, Russian, Spoilers, Twins, Wes has a twin sister, a little i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umwhut/pseuds/Umwhut
Summary: Prompt: Wes Driscoll has a twin sister. She gets sent to Litchfield. There Piscatella and Willa recognize eachtother. They talk about Wes.





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> *Mentions of rape in this fic*
> 
> Soooo so yeah here's another Wes/ Piscatella fic! I wrote one not even a hour ago and here's another Lol. 
> 
> There needs to be more! Writers that are better than me please write about this pairing! PLEASE
> 
> I don't own the characters or show. Except like Willa I guess lol
> 
> Oh and the forgiveness quote I found on the internet. So yeah not mine either. 
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT (destructive or not) and give love (kudos)
> 
> No beta again

Its been a whole week since Willa has been admitted to Litchfield. She was walking out of the bunk rooms with Piper and Red when Red says something that alerts her. 

"I hate that giant Мужчина-ребенок Piscatella", Red slurs in her Russian Accent.

"Red English, pleassee", Piper says exaggerated. 

"She called him a man child. Whose Piscatella anyway? What kind of name is that?", Willa chuckles loudly.

"You know Russian?", Piper ask instead slightly affronted.

"Mhm." Willa smiles pleased to have surprised Piper. Before starting to ask her questions again, "Who is Pisca-"

"Speak of the devil. He comes that Заросший медведь", Red scoffs in disgust glaring at a hulking mass of man walking from out an office door.

"Red! English!", Piper sighs loudly.

"She said overgrown bear", Willa replies distractedly. She swears that the man is familiar. 

It isn't until she read his name tag and office label on the door that she recognizes it. This is Wes' Piscatella.  
Piscatella isn't a common name. The shade of his eyes and the slope of his nose were described well in Wes' letters. That would have been perfect clued if it weren't for the size of him. Its a heavy identifier. The beard must be new however. As well as the modern haircut rather than the boring Dad hairstyle Wes described him having before.

She knows from the second he lays eyes on her that he knows who she is. 

She's always been told she resembles her twin brother. From the shape of her chocolate brown eyes. To the curve of her jawline. The complexion of her caramel colored skin and dark brown curls are a dead give away. 

When Piscatella sees her he looks haunted. His eyes move to the issued ID tag all inmates are given on her shirt. He blinks a few time while looking at the name on the tag.

'W. Driscoll'

He brings his eyes back to her face, mouth agape, before turning around and briskly walking away. She doesn't see him again for the rest of the day.

Willa corners him on Thursday Afternoon. 

She was buying some snacks from commissary when she saw the word puzzle. Its one of the ones Wes used constantly. Willa almost loses it there in line before quickly buying it. And walking off with it. She works on it until 1pm. Only pausing because she gets stuck on a word in a column. Willa decides to take a walk near the rec area to clear her mind in hopes of thinking of the word for the column. As she nears a pair of wooden benches outside Willa hears a gruff voice scolding a group of inmates a few feet away.

Willa pauses in her walk. Its him. Desi Piscatella.

After Piscatella finishes he turns around and notices her standing beside of wooden benches. He quickly turns to walk the other way. 

But that doesn't stop Willa from speaking. She projects her voice and says, "You know... I don't blame you for what happened. Not anymore at least." 

Piscatella stills. And turns around to silently observe her.

"Wes told me about you. About how kind you were to him. About how he looked foward to seeing you everyday. About how good natured and open your personality was. He described you in as many details and the letter he sent me could hold. Wes truly loved you from the beginning."

"Inmate I don't want to hea-"

"Shhh. You need to. Like I said, I blamed you for awhile. For the...rape", Willa swallows before saying that last word. 

"Wes was a quiet kid. He stayed below the radar. Because he knew what happens when you draw attention to yourself. But then he met you. He talked about your overly large and menacing stature but equally large and radiant heart. He told me being happy with you for even one minute or seeing you passing on patrol for three seconds was worth the risk", Willa stops talking to let the meaning sink in.

Reluctantly, Piscatella opens up, "He mentioned you sometimes too. He mentioned how you were one of the few people to support him after he came out. And one of the last of those people to be there for him while he was in prison."

She sucks her bottom lip as her eyes water, then exhaling and blinking her eyes, "Look Big Man. I just want you to know that Wes loved you. And I'm sure he still does. He wouldn't want you to be as miserable as you are now. He would miss the Desi he knew", she looks pointedly at him before sighing when he looks down again. Noticing her crossword puzzle. He then visibly shakes.

"Forgiveness is taking the knife out of your own back and not using it to hurt anyone else", Willa quotes from a poem.

"And how exactly does that apply to me?", Piscatella replies slightly ruffled and more than irritated that this women is getting to him.

"Don't play dumb Piscatella. You know as much as I do that you blame yourself as much as you blame the men who hurt Wes. I may not have realized it before. But I do now. You can't live like this. You'll only end up hurting someone because of the pain and resent you are carrying around. You need to let go and move on".

He remains silent. He waits a few beats, "I appreciate your input, Inmate", Piscatella coldly replies.

Willa sighs heavily. "At least I can say I tried", Willa remarks before starting on the word puzzle again.

Piscatella walks away a few steps and stops, "The word you're missing is in the column is Falstaff", he says softly and continues his stalk away.


End file.
